Fate
by RedSand Scorpion
Summary: Setiap kali Sasori mendapat pertanyaan apakah ia percaya pada takdir atau tidak, dengan tegas ia akan menjawab "Tidak." Tapi bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan pertemuannya kembali dengan cintanya di kehidupan yang lalu? For ELFL-Event: DEAR. (Eternal, Reincarnation) Birthday fic for Kyori SasoDei.


Kehidupan ini sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, sedemikian indahnya, oleh Sang Pencipta dalam garisnya yang sering disebut takdir. Sebagian besar umat manusia mempercayainya, mereka percaya garis perjalanan hidup mereka sudah tercipta sejak pertama kali mereka menghirup udara di bumi ini. Namun sebagian lagi tidak mempercayainya, Akasuna Sasori salah satunya. Bagi Sasori, takdir hanyalah bualan semata, omong kosong. Tetapi bisakah ia menjelaskan apa yang menyebabkan dirinya bisa bertemu kembali dengan cintanya di kehidupan yang lalu? Mungkin Sasori memiliki jawaban sendiri, mungkin.

Seluruh karakter dalam fiksi ini sepenuhnya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

Fiksi ini didedikasikan untuk Eternal **Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR** dengan mengangkat tema **Eternal **dan **Reincarnation.** Fiksi ini juga ditulis untuk **Kyori SasoDei** yang hari ini berulang tahun. Otanjoubi omedetou, Kyori-san ^^

**-Fate-**

Tak pernah sebelumnya–dalam pikiran sadarnya–ia menaruh perhatian yang sedemikian besar kepada individu lain. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, mata cokelat kemerahannya selalu menatap lekat sosok indah yang tercipta di muka bumi ini. Tak pernah sebelumnya Akasuna Sasori merasa begitu dekat dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah bicara dengannya.

Mungkin karena rambut pirang keemasannya yang menari indah setiap tertiup angin, mungkin mata biru secerah langit itulah yang menarik perhatian Sasori, atau mungkin postur tubuh yang mungil dan wajah yang menggemaskan itu yang membuat Sasori tak berhenti memperhatikannya. Tetapi Sasori tak pernah membenarkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tersebut, karena dirinya memiliki alasan tersendiri.

Tak pernah sebelumnya–sekali lagi, dalam pikiran sadarnya–Sasori merasa kembali ke masa yang berbeda ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru keperakan yang begitu indah itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasori merasa dirinya seolah pernah begitu dekat dengan Deidara setiap kali Deidara tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sekali lagi iris cokelat dan biru keperakan bertemu.

Senyum manis—namun juga menyimpan kesedihan—yang Deidara berikan kepada Sasori membuat jantung Sasori berdetak tak menentu.

Rasa penasaran yang tak terbendung membuat Sasori tak bisa menahan kakinya untuk tidak melangkah menyusul Deidara. Secara diam-diam ia mengikuti Deidara dari belakang, sepulang sekolah. Semua hal tentang Deidara membuatnya begitu penasaran, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi pikirannya sudah terikat dengan segala hal mengenai Deidara.

#

Angin berhembus meniup helaian pirang keemasannya, dilangkahkannya kaki-kaki kecilnya di rerumputan hijau dekat danau yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap harinya. Danau ini membawa sejuta kenangan untuknya, kenangan bersama cintanya di masa lalu, yang berpisah dengannya karena suatu hal.

Hanya saja...

Kenapa hanya dirinya yang ingat?

"_**Danna**_," bisiknya pelan dalam kesendiriannya. Dipeluknya kedua lututnya dan dipejamkannya kedua matanya, menikmati angin sore yang berhembus dengan sejuknya namun terasa begitu dingin bagi Deidara. "Kenapa kau tidak mengingatku?" bisiknya pelan.

"Apa karena kau tidak percaya pada takdir?"

Ingatannya kembali pada malam di mana dirinya dan seseorang yang ia panggil "danna" sedang duduk menikmati indahnya bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Saat itu mereka yang merupakan sesama seniman, tentu memandang hampir semua hal secara filosofis, tentunya dengan prinsip seni masing-masing. Mereka berdua saat itu bukan siswa sekolahan, bukan manusia biasa, mereka adalah orang-orang yang diberi kekuatan lebih yang sangat membantu mereka untuk bertahan di dunia yang penuh dengan medan perang.

Kala itu pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan itu tak sengaja bertanya "Apakah _**danna**_percaya pada takdir?"

Awalnya sang _**danna**_tidak menjawab, matanya masih fokus menatap langit, memandangi rasi bintang yang penuh arti baginya. Saat Deidara yakin pertanyaannya tak akan mendapatkan jawaban, terdengar jawaban "Tidak" dari Sasori.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena takdir hanyalah omong kosong. Jika manusia percaya pada takdir, maka mereka tidak akan berusaha karena mereka merasa semuanya sudah digariskan. Jika takdir memang ada, untuk apa manusia berjuang dalam hidupnya?"

"Hampir semua hal kita lihat dari sisi yang berbeda, bukankah begitu _**danna**_? Bagiku takdir itu ada. Terkadang ada hal-hal tertentu yang tidak bisa kita capai sebagaimana pun kerasnya kita berusaha. Itu karena kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk mencapai hal itu, bukankah itu masuk akal? Takdir ada bukan untuk membuat manusia duduk manis dan bermalas-malasan, tapi untuk memberi setiap manusia titik-titik dimana mereka harus memulai, singgah, dan berhenti."

Sasori terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menoleh menatap wajah partnernya.

"Begitu? Lalu apa gunanya manusia berusaha jika ternyata mereka sudah memiliki garis yang tidak bisa mereka hindari?"

"Setiap manusia tidak mengetahui apa yang menjadi takdir mereka. Di garis takdir itu kita akan menemukan banyak hal, dua diantaranya adalah keberhasilan dan kegagalan. Manusia tidak akan pernah berhasil jika mereka tidak pernah gagal, kegagalan inilah yang membuat manusia berusaha untuk mencapai keberhasilan yang sebenarnya sudah berada di salah satu titik dari garis takdir."

"Tentunya tidak ada takdir yang membiarkan seorang manusia untuk hidup abadi. Tapi aku, aku berhasil mencapai keabadian itu. Apa menurutmu aku melangkahi takdir? Atau sekarang kau percaya bahwa takdir memang tidak ada?"

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Tidak. _**Danna**_ belum hidup abadi, jadi aku tidak percaya."

"Tch. Keras kepala."

"Tidak semua hal di dunia ini bisa dijelaskan dengan nalar. Kadang sesuatu bisa terjadi tanpa sebab, itu yang dinamakan takdir."

"Aku tetap tidak percaya." 

Deidara membuka matanya kembali sesaat setelah serpihan kenangan kehidupan lampaunya memudar. Ditatapnya kembali air danau yang kini terlihat menggelap karena minimnya sinar matahari karena sore mulai menjelma menjadi malam.

"Kenapa hanya aku?" bisiknya pelan.

Deidara tidak habis pikir mengapa hanya dirinya yang mengingat kejadian di kehidupannya di masa lampau. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang mengingat bahwa Sasori adalah cinta di masa lalu? Kenapa Sasori tidak ingat?

"Deidara?"

Sekujur tubuh Deidara membeku ketika mendengar suara yang selalu menggema dalam kepalanya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa pemilik dari suara tersebut. Ternyata dugaannya benar, tak ada orang lain yang memiliki suara sedemikian menyejukkan hati selain sang _**danna**_.

"_**Danna**_."

Sasori memberi tatapan bingung. "_**Danna**_?"

"Um...maksudku, Sasori."  
Sasori mengangguk pelan lalu duduk di sebelah Deidara.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk. Tentu saja dirinya tahu. Tak sedetikpun dalam hidupnya ia melupakan nama cintanya itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Deidara balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda darimu. Kau terlihat asing namun tidak asing di saat yang sama. Aku tidak mengerti. Jadi aku mencari tahu banyak hal tentangmu."

Deidara terdiam sesaat untuk menutupi keterkejutannya, sebelum akhirnya bertanya "Kau merasa aku tidak asing? Bukankah kita... belum pernah bicara sebelumnya?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku merasa pernah sangat dekat denganmu."

"Aneh." Deidara tersenyum pahit.

Sasori mengangguk. Bergegas Deidara berdiri dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

"Maaf aku harus pergi."

"Tapi aku ingin bicara banyak hal denganmu."

"Sudah hampir malam, aku harus pulang."  
Sasori memperhatikan Deidara yang berjalan menjauh, kemudian dengan lantang ia berkata "Temui aku besok di taman sekolah, Deidara."

Deidara mengabaikan kalimat Sasori dan berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.

Deidara hanya tidak bisa berada dekat dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya tetapi orang itu sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa Deidara. Ia merasa takdir tidak adil.

Takdir.

Sasori menghela napas. Ternyata mendekati Deidara malah membuatnya merasa semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mungkin Sasori bisa saja mengabaikan perasaannya ini, namun sayang perasaan ini terlalu kuat untuk bisa dihapuskan.

Ditatapnya langit yang mulai menggelap, memberi kesempatan bagi para bintang untuk memamerkan cahaya mereka masing-masing. Setiap malam, Sasori akan memperhatikan bintang di langit bagaikan sebuah keharusan.

Karena setiap ia menatap langit dengan bintang yang bertaburan, ia akan merasa semakin dekat dengan Deidara.

#

Sasori tersenyum ketika melihat Deidara datang menghampirinya di taman sekolah yang tertata rapi dengan berbagai macam bunga dan berbagai macam tanaman. Namun Deidara tidak membalas senyuman Sasori karena ia selalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain guna menghindari tatapan langsung dengan mata Sasori.

"Aku senang kau datang."

Deidara hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Apapun yang membuatku bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut, Deidara menatap Sasori dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. Kristal bening mulai menyelimuti iris biru keperakannya. "Kau seharusnya tahu semua hal tentangku! Seperti aku yang tahu semua hal tentangmu!" 

Sasori terkejut ketika Deidara membentaknya tanpa sebab. Kebingungannya bertambah karena tak mungkin Deidara membentaknya tanpa didasari alasan yang kuat. Sebelum sempat Sasori membuka suaranya, Deidara mendahuluinya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi apa yang perlu aku ketahui tentangmu?"  
Deidara memejamkan mata sesaat. "Aku menyukai seni, seni bagiku adalah seni yang rapuh dan lenyap dalam sekejap. Sedangkan kau, kau percaya bahwa seni itu abadi. Benar begitu?"

Mata Sasori melebar saat mendengar apa yang Deidara katakan. Selain karena Deidara mengetahui pandangannya tentang seni, pandangan Deidara terhadap seni juga terdengar sangat tidak asing.

Keheningan mengambil alih, sementara hanya tiupan angin yang menemani. Mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain seolah ingin berbicara melalui tatapan tersebut.

"Apalagi ya?" Deidara tertawa canggung. "Hmm... sifatku dan pandanganku akan sesuatu hampir semuanya bertolak belakang denganmu. Karena kita memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat sesuatu dari dua sisi yang berbeda, untuk saling melengkapi."

Mengatakan isi hatinya kepada seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya itu membuat mata Deidara berkaca. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya agar Sasori tak memperhatikan matanya. "Bunganya bagus," ujarnya kala ia berjongkok untuk memetik sebuah bunga –dengan posisi memunggungi Sasori– untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Bunga merah itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang menjadi saksi dari tangisan dalam diam Deidara saat ini. Deidara berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun di saat air matanya mengalir turun.

Letih jiwa raganya menahan sakit yang selama ini membebaninya. Tak sanggup lagi dirinya berpura-pura tegar dan hanya memperhatikan cintanya dari jauh. Sungguh tak sanggup dirinya untuk menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang mengingat semua kenangan mereka berdua. Dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir, ia tumpahkan segala kesedihannya.

"Aku mengenalmu."

Ucapan Sasori berhasil membuat Deidara menghentikan tangisannya.

"Hanya saja aku tidak ingat. Maukah kau membantuku untuk mengingatmu?"

Deidara menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Diukirnya sebuah senyum manis di bibirnya sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan menatap mata Sasori. Sasori tentu menyadari mata sembab Deidara pastilah disebabkan oleh tangisan.

"Baiklah un. Kita mulai dari hal yang sederhana. _**Danna**_, apa kau percaya pada takdir?"

Kebingungan terbayang jelas pada wajah pemuda Akasuna itu, namun dijawabnya juga pertanyaan yang ia tak mengerti untuk apa fungsinya.

"Tidak."

Deidara tersenyum. "Apa karena takdir hanyalah omong kosong? Karena Jika manusia percaya pada takdir, maka mereka tidak akan berusaha karena mereka merasa semuanya sudah digariskan?"

Sasori tertegun.

"Tapi aku percaya pada takdir, _**danna**_. Karena jika takdir tidak ada, apakah kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah dipisahkan oleh kematian?" Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Deidara.

Sasori terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kebingungannya membuatnya tak mampu merangkai kata untuk diucapkan. Namun perlahan bayangan-bayangan dari serpihan masa lalu berputar di dalam kepalanya. Semua hal. Tentang pertemuan, kebersamaan, perpisahan oleh kematian, pertemuan kembali, dan perpisahan kembali. Semuanya terangkum dalam waktu beberapa detik dan berputar di dalam kepalanya. Namun waktu yang kurang dari satu menit itu sudah cukup membuat Sasori mengingat semuanya.

"K-kau..."

Deidara mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dengan ragu Sasori membalas uluran tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Deidara. Dulu aku adalah anggota Akatsuki, dan seorang seniman ledakan. Sekarang aku terlahir sebagai seseorang yang aneh, yang tak pernah melupakan sedikitpun kenangan di kehidupan di masa lampau. Setiap detik di hidupku yang baru ini aku selalu mengingat _**danna**_-ku, yang selalu aku cintai. Tapi dulu ia meninggalkanku. Dan sekarang...sekarang aku sudah bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi dia tidak mengingatku. Aku...sangat merindukannya."

Sasori menarik Deidara dalam pelukannya, mencurahkan seluruh kasih dan rindunya kepada sosok yang selama ini ia lupakan. Di alam sadarnya ia memang tak tahu siapa Deidara, namun kenangan dari pikiran alam bawah sadarnya kini sudah mendominasi sehingga ia bisa mengingat siapa sosok rapuh yang tengah dipeluknya ini.

"Maafkan aku, Deidara. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melupakanmu."

"Bukan salahmu, _**danna**_."

Sasori melepaskan pelukannya dari Deidara kemudian tersenyum.

"_**Tadaima**_."  
"_**Okaeri, danna**_."

Sentuhan tangan Sang Pencipta dalam membuat garis indah yang dinamakan takdir, disertai dengan sepercik keajaiban yang tak semua insan bisa merasakannya, telah mempertemukan dua insan yang terpisah di kehidupan yang lalu. Di kehidupan yang baru ini, mereka akan berjalan di sebuah garis yang berujung pada kebahagiaan dan keabadian.

"Jadi apakah danna percaya dengan takdir?"

"Tidak."  
"Kenapa? Bagaimana cara danna menjelaskan pertemuan kita ini? Kalau bukan takdir, lalu apa yang membuat kita bertemu lagi?"

"Kekuatan cinta kita." 

~FIN

A/N:

Saya pribadi percaya takdir itu ada. Tapi saya juga membuka pikiran bagi orang-orang seperti Sasori dalam fiksi ini, yang tidak percaya pada takdir, karena alasan mereka cukup masuk akal. Ini adalah fiksi AU pertama saya, untuk meramaikan event DEAR.

Fiksi ini sebenarnya saya buat untuk Kyori SasoDei, salah satu Author SasoDei yang sangat loyal terhadap pairing SasoDei. Kenapa? Karena Kyori-san yang menggerakkan kita untuk tetap berkarya meramaikan SasoDei yang mulai sepi. Setahu saya tahun 2012 lalu jumlah fiksi SasoDei (yang berbahasa Indonesia) tidak lebih dari 80, tapi tahun 2013 ini jumlahnya mencapai 170 dan saya rasa akan terus bertambah. Event-event yang Kyori-san adakan sangat berperan besar dalam meningkatkan kuantitas bahkan kualitas fiksi SasoDei di FNI.

Otanjoubi omedetou, Kyori-san. Semoga di usia yang ke 17 tahun ini Kyori-san bisa menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa, dan sosok yang sukses di masa depan. Tunjukan pada semua orang bahwa kegagalan yang pernah Kyori-san alami akan menjadikan Kyori-san pribadi yang lebih kuat. Takdir itu ada, tapi kita juga harus terus berusaha, seperti itu kan? Percayalah takdir Kyori-san itu indah, jadi berusahalah untuk mencapainya.

Jangan lupa untuk tetap mencintai SasoDei :D

Terimakasih telah membaca fiksi saya ^^


End file.
